pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (SuperMarioandLuigiSuperStarSagaProjectionRockz Style)
SuperMarioandLuigiSuperStarSagaProjectionRockz's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Princess Zelaina (The Brave Hero of Italy) *Jill - Albertina (The Brave Hero of Italy) *Bill - Vincenzo (The Brave Hero of Italy) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Joy - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Chip (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Disgust - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Fear - Mr. Nervous (Mr. Men) *Bing Bong - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jill's Joy - Rosa (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Kiwitchi (Tamagotchi) *Bill's Anger - Joe Swanson (Family Guy) *Bill's Fear - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Meg - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *3 Year Old Meg - Rosie (Caillou) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Grinny (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles the Clown - Lord Nefario (The Brave Hero of Italy) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Mime (Animaniacs) *Jangles' Joy - Mr. Happy (Mr. Men) *Jangles' Sadness - Kurokotchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Pin (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Antonio (The Brave Hero of Italy) *Jordan's Joy - Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Buford Van Stomm (Phineas and Ferb) *Jordan's Fear - Stretch (Rock & Rule) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Amy Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Karita Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Lucy Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Anger - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Cool Girl's Fear - Susie Carmichael (Rugrats) *Teacher - Dr. Liz Wilson (Garfield) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Teacher's Fear - Clarabelle Cow (Disney) *The Pizza Girl - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Sebiretchi (Tamagotchi) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Tasmanian She-Devil (Looney Tunes) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Princess Malina Spacebot (The Spacebots) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Princess Nilam Spacebot (The Spacebots) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Princess Bloomina Spacebot (The Spacebots) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Freakella (Madballs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Dusty Dustbrain (Madballs) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Megatchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (Mr. Men) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Stu Pickles (Rugrats) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Heckle and Jeckle *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph the Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (SuperMarioandLuigiSuperStarSagaProjectionRockz Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (SuperMarioandLuigiSuperStarSagaProjectionRockz Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (SuperMarioandLuigiSuperStarSagaProjectionRockz Style) - Proud Heart Cat Quick Thinking *Inside Out (SuperMarioandLuigiSuperStarSagaProjectionRockz Style) - Chip We Should Cry *Inside Out (SuperMarioandLuigiSuperStarSagaProjectionRockz Style) - Carrie Five Second Rule *Inside Out (SuperMarioandLuigiSuperStarSagaProjectionRockz Style) - Yosemite Sam My Bad *Inside Out (SuperMarioandLuigiSuperStarSagaProjectionRockz Style) - Mr. Nervous Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (SuperMarioandLuigiSuperStarSagaProjectionRockz Style): Zelaina's First Date? *Inside Out (SuperMarioandLuigiSuperStarSagaProjectionRockz Style) - Transcripts Gallery Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Joy Chip.jpg|Chip as Sadness Carrie1.png|Carrie as Disgust Lt wp yosemitesam2 800x600.jpg|Yosemite Sam as Anger Zelaina.png|Princess Zelaina as Riley Anderson Squidward Tentacles.png|Squidward Tentacles as Bing Bong Category:SuperMarioandLuigiSuperStarSagaProjectionRockz Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG